


Catch Me (If I Let You)

by Bennyhatter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animalistic, Biting, Enemies to Lovers, Enthusiastic Consent, Feral Behavior, Grooming, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Shifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennyhatter/pseuds/Bennyhatter
Summary: Mama always told him that there was one rule amongst the Coyotes that they absolutely had to obey if they wanted to live.Never, ever, under any circumstances, be caught by a Wolf.If he were smarter, he would have listened.





	Catch Me (If I Let You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JeromeSankara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeromeSankara/gifts).

> Heeeyyyyyyyy. I'm supposed to be working on something else right now, but this grabbed at me and refused to be quiet, so... Tadaaaaaa?
> 
> I tagged for both enthusiastic and dubious consent because, well... It's a heat-cycle, y'all. Omegas cannot always control themselves, even though Tora very much consents to this being a Thing when he's not all fucked up by heat hormones.
> 
> Might add another bit to this later. We'll see. Can't keep it a secret forever lololol
> 
> Gifted to the wonderful JeromeSankara for their birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY JER JER JELLY BEAR YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Mama always told him that there was one rule amongst the Coyotes that they absolutely had to obey if they wanted to live.

_ Never, ever, under any circumstances, be caught by a Wolf. _

If he were smarter, he would have listened.

\--

Tora swallows thickly, his back pressed against the grimy brick wall until sharp edges dig into his skin through his shirt. He ignores the mild discomfort; tan fur ripples across his face, giving away his anxiety and agitation.

"St… Stay back," he warns, his ears pinned flat against his dark brown hair. His eyes itch, his vision sharpening, and that makes it so much worse when his yellow eyes catch the golden flare of the Wolf's irises as it stalks closer.

Tora is small for a Coyote, though most of them aren't much bigger than him, but the Wolf is _ massive _ in comparison. He must be well over six feet tall. His shoulders are so broad, and his arms are thick with muscle. His jaw is clenched, nostrils flaring and eyes burning in the darkness as he crowds into Tora's personal space, filling up the alley with his size and his overwhelming presence.

"You are a brave little thing," he rumbles, his voice deep and smooth. Dark tufts of hair fall across his golden eyes, the rest thick and messy. His ears aren't pinned back fully, but they're close. When he speaks, Tora can see the gleam of his thick canines behind his lips. "To have wandered so far from your own territory." He steps closer, leaning in threateningly and overwhelming Tora with his scent -- musk and pine and virile Alpha, with a whiff of charred wood and smoke that clings to his clothes. He inhales deeply and growls.

"Or perhaps stupid, to have come here smelling like _ that." _

Tora flinches, digging his claws into the bricks and trying to squirm away despite how useless he knows it is. "It wasn't my intention," he snaps, his voice soft and shaking. He knows what he smells like right now -- knows it'll only get worse as the flickers of warmth beneath his skin grow until he feels like he's drowning.

The Wolf chuffs, the sound clearly derisive and disbelieving. "And yet, there you tremble. Tell me, little 'Yote… Were you never warned to keep away from Wolves as a pup?"

The slur makes him bare his teeth; they're smaller than a Wolf's, but still plenty sharp. "We were told what brutes Mutts are, yeah," he growls.

Of all the reactions he's expecting, he's not prepared for the Wolf to bark out a laugh. "Maybe you are brave after all," he muses, stepping back and letting fresh air between them. Tora shakes, swallowing his relieved keen and watching as the Wolf's eyes follow the bob of his throat. "It is not safe here, little 'Yote," the Wolf says, meeting his yellow eyes with a heavy frown. "Many a Wolf will tear you apart if they find you; others will fuck the life out of you for coming here smelling the way you do. I promise you, neither of those outcomes are good."

"I hadn't noticed," Tora bites out scathingly. "I told you, I never meant to come here in the first place. I just want to go home."

"Then why are you here?" The Wolf isn't growling anymore, and his ears are forward. Before Tora can answer, he hears the yips and yowls of approaching Wolves and freezes. Fear chills his flushing skin and closes his throat; the Wolf will call for them. Why wouldn't he? He'll call them and they'll smell Tora and--

He finds his face suddenly pressed against a broad, firm chest. Arms wrap around him and pull him closer, a big hand flat against the dip of his spine. He whimpers, overwhelmed by the Wolf's sudden heat and the unexpected contact. No one ever told him a Wolf was so _ warm. _ Against his better judgement, he tucks his nose into the crook of the Wolf's neck, rising onto the balls of his feet to reach and shuddering when the arms around him tighten.

"Careful, little 'Yote," the Wolf growls darkly against his ear, his lips rough and his breath hot. It's damp, stirring the sweaty hair clinging to the edge of his ear and gusting into the canal.

"What are you doing?" he pants, his voice soft and weakened as desire curls, hot and impatient, through his lower abdomen. The Wolf breathes him in and lets the air back out on a low, hungry rumble.

"No one will question Wolves twined together in the dark," he grunts, and before Tora can ask what the hell he means, the Wolf's other hand catches the side of his face. His thumb slips under Tora's jaw, fingers tangling through his wild hair and flexing in silent warning. He relaxes obediently, feeling a claw teasingly close to his scruff and whimpering when it drags across his heated skin without actually catching the gland. The thumb nudges firmly and he lets his head be pulled up, feeling a flash of worry at the thought of baring his throat to this bigger predator, but he can't break free. Even if he could, he's not sure if his body would let him, and the thought terrifies him until the Wolf's mouth catches against his and wipes his mind.

Tora has kissed a few dominant Coyotes outside of his cycles, but he's always locked himself away during one, keeping himself safe just as much as the others. Their laws are unforgiving when it comes to a dominant Coyote forcing themselves onto a submissive, in or out of a cycle. It's much rarer than it used to be, but it still happens, and his Mama always warned him to stay safe no matter what.

_ Stupid, _ he thinks to himself, pawing frantically at the Wolf's shirt and whimpering as his mouth and his senses are overtaken. The Wolf's tongue is thicker than his, and longer, though it's just about as rough as a Coyote's. It drags against the roof of his mouth and curls around his own; flicks against his teeth and rubs against the inside of his cheek before doing it all again. Tora feels lightheaded and dizzy, his tail pressing tightly against his ass and tucking up between his legs. He's whining constantly, clinging to the Wolf's bigger bulk like he'll fall apart otherwise and leaving his mouth slack and eager for the Wolf to explore. Their mingled saliva drips down his chin, and every time he twitches and shifts, his nipples rub the inside of his shirt and send sparks of pleasure-pain coiling through his groin.

Distantly, he hears laughter and playful barks coming from the mouth of the alley; jumbled _ congratulations _ and _ lucky Alpha _ and _ smell how eager _ ** _that_ ** _ bitch is, must be gagging for it, _ before the voices get farther away and trail off. Tora thinks the Wolf will pull away once it's safe, but he growls and presses closer, pinning Tora against the wall and lifting him onto the tips of his toes when a thick thigh shoves between his legs and rubs against his straining cock.

Tora moans roughly, bucking against the unexpected pressure and keening in the back of his throat. He can feel the wetness seeping through the seat of his pants, clumping the fur of his tail, and he can tell the exact moment the Wolf smells it.

The pain is sharp, when the Wolf bites his lip before shoving himself away. Tora gasps, shocked and still reeling. His head knocks off the bricks, a sharp pain that doesn't melt into pleasure, and he whines pitifully. "What?" he gasps, bringing a trembling hand up to touch his bloody lip. His fingers come away red; he licks them clean and looks up at the Wolf. "Why?"

The Wolf's lips are twisted into a scowl. He rubs the back of his hand across them, growling and glaring at the wall beside Tora's head. "You shouldn't have come here, pup," he rumbles. Behind him, Tora can see how stiff his tail is. "Go, before someone else catches you, or I do something unforgivable."

He turns to leave, and Tora lurches forward, catching one thick wrist and stopping him. The Wolf is tense, the veins in his forearm standing out in sharp relief. He turns just enough to glare with one glowing eye, the corner of his lip pulling up to flash a canine.

"Please," Tora whispers, and he watches the beast shudder at the soft, sweet plea. Dark fur bristles across his cheek, circling his eye before he takes a deep breath through his mouth to regain control.

"Why are you here, 'Yote?" His voice is rougher, his fingers twitching. A claw drags across the inside of his wrist and Tora shuts his eyes.

"I had to," he whispers. "I couldn't… I couldn't stay there. It all smelled so bad. I had to go. Kept smelling… _ something. _ It smelled so good." He tugs the Wolf's wrist and whines, distressed. "I followed. Here. I didn't even know. Smells so _ good." _ He whines again, stepping closer to the Wolf and looking up at him imploringly.

"You smell so good," he breathes. "Please. I don't… I don't know what to do. _ Please." _ Closing his eyes, Tora hunches his shoulders and lets go of the Wolf to wrap his arms around himself in a desperate hug. He can already feel his heat so much more than before, as if one kiss was enough to rip away any possible chance of keeping his head long enough to get somewhere safe.

A nose presses into the space between his ears, his hair shifting when the Wolf breathes in deeply. It's loud and snuffling, and Tora can feel his rumble deep in his core. "... What is your name, Coyote?" the Wolf asks quietly.

"T… Tora," he whispers, trying not to hope. He grips the Wolf's shirt and uses it to push himself up until he can press his mouth against the side of the Wolf's throat, each quick breath drowning him in the bigger beast's scent until he doesn't know if he'll ever get it out of his nose. "What… What's your name?"

"Kopa." The Wolf's broad hand presses against the middle of his back, coaxing him closer. "Do you want this, Tora?" he whispers against Tora's ear. "Do you consent?"

"Yes," Tora moans, burying his face against Kopa's neck and licking at the thick tendon there. "Yes, please. _ Please." _

"What is my name, Tora?"

"K-Kopa," he keens obediently. The Wolf's growl is deep and pleased.

"Who am I, little Coyote?"

Tora shudders. "Alpha," he pants, nibbling the hot skin against his lips just to hear and feel Kopa's answering rumble.

"Very good. Come with me, quickly. Before anyone else smells you."

\--

Tora doesn't get a chance to see what Kopa's den looks like; the Wolf doesn't bother turning on any lights. His night vision is good, but he's far too distracted when Kopa picks him up and pins him against the wall just inside the door. All he can see is his Alpha's glowing eyes. Kopa's scent is all over the house -- only his, no one else's. It's a thrill and a relief; Tora wants to rub against every single surface until their scents blend; until everything of Kopa's is Tora's too. He wants to take Kopa back to his den and let the Wolf return the favor; wants them to abandon their mateless spaces until they make a den that's _ theirs. _

"Focus, little 'Yote," Kopa warns, catching his mouth in a bruising kiss before Tora can reply. He moans into it, wrapping his arms around the Wolf's shoulders as much as he can and arching against Kopa's bigger, broader body. An arm around his waist helps support him, Kopa's free hand dropping to unknot the lacing at the back of his pants. He pushes them down as soon as Tora's tail is free, his hand dragging across Tora's ass. The heat and the roughness of it has him choking on a keen, his legs trying to spread despite his pants being caught around his thighs. When he feels two thick fingers press between his cheeks, smearing the slick leaking freely from his aching entrance, Tora moans desperately into the kiss.

"Please," he begs, nipping eagerly at Kopa's chapped lips; licking across his mouth again and again until the Wolf kisses him properly and gives Tora his tongue to suck on. Those fingers slide in so easily, his body loose and ready thanks to the heat roaring beneath his skin. Tora mewls, his cock so wet it's amazing he hasn't come yet. He rubs against Kopa's shirt, wincing at the roughness of the fabric but unable to stop bucking forward before rocking back.

"Please," he whimpers, squirming. "Please, please, Alpha, please, I need-"

"Breathe, Tora," Kopa orders quietly, stroking his side to calm him. He sucks in a shaky, gasping breath; loses it on a cry when another finger grinds in beside the first two. He feels them twist and hook inside of him, pressing up against something that makes his world shatter into blinding whiteness.

"Tora, Tora, that's it," Kopa croons, licking into his open mouth to swallow his desperate, frantic cries. "Shh, shh, I've got you, sweet pup. I've got you. Let go of my fingers, Tora. Let go and I can give you something better."

"It hurts," he sobs, grinding down against Kopa's hand. A claw scrapes against his walls delicately and he chokes on a scream, his head snapping back and his spine arching sharply at the feeling. It's pleasure and pain and _ need, _ fuck, he needs it so badly. He doesn't realize he's begging brokenly until Kopa kisses him and licks the roof of his mouth to settle him.

"There you are," he rumbles quietly once Tora's frantic gasps have settled into slower, hitching breaths. He's still clinging to the Wolf's shirt, his legs around Kopa's waist -- he doesn't remember when that happened.

"Alpha," he keens, the fire beneath his skin banked but by no means extinguished. "Kopa, please, I need-"

"I know," Kopa whispers, pressing a gentle kiss against his temple. "I know, Tora. I'll give it to you, I promise."

The Wolf carries him easily through his den, three fingers still gently thrusting in and out of him with every step. Tora is so wet with slick that the sounds are obscene, wet and lewd and more than enough to have him hard against Kopa's stomach by the time they reach the Wolf's bed. He can feel his Alpha's cock beneath his thigh, still tucked in his pants but hot and thick beneath the material. Tora shivers eagerly, knowing that it's going to feel so much better than the fingers that are suddenly being dragged out of him.

"No!" he cries, trying to clench down and keep them inside. "No, it hurts, don't take them out!"

"It's just for a moment," Kopa soothes, leaning down and laying Tora across his bed. He's braced on his knee, the other foot still partially planted on the floor, and with his bulk pinning Tora to the mattress, he feels safe enough to let go of the Wolf and fist his hands in the blankets beneath him. Kopa's scent is even more potent here, the room filled with pine and musk and faint traces of semen. Tora moans and rolls over as soon as he has enough room to do so, shoving his face into Kopa's pillows and lifting his hips for the Wolf to see his eager, twitching hole.

"You smell so good," he whimpers, reaching back to grab one of his ass cheeks and pull to offer more of himself to the Alpha watching him writhe across the unmade bed. Kopa grabs his hips to keep him still, and Tora feels a hot puff of breath before the Wolf licks into him with messy intent.

"Oh _ fuck," _ he howls, bucking back onto the long, rough tongue dragging eagerly across his oversensitive rim. It curls inside his loosened entrance, prodding curiously, and Tora's hands spasm; his claws ripping holes in the blanket as he yanks and twists at them. Cum splatters against his belly and drips onto the bed, hot and wet and messy. Kopa snarls, pleased, sucking harshly at his rim until Tora is worried he'll rip the lining of his throat with how desperately loudly and roughly he screams.

Kopa leans back, giving him a moment to breathe and shake and try not to collapse, but then he's back, his chest hot and slick against Tora's sweaty back. His breath smells like sweet slick and need when he growls and licks Tora's cheek. "Ready, sweet pup?" he rumbles. All Tora can do is nod desperately and tilt his hips, offering himself to his Alpha. He feels the wet head of Kopa's cock nudge against him, pressing just inside before it's pulled away. Kopa does it again, only giving Tora a taste of what he _ needs _ before taking it away again. His scent is spiked with amusement and _ intent, _ the Wolf's breathing a harsh growl low in his throat.

"Kopa!" Tora growls, trying to slam back on his Alpha's cock, only to yell when his hips are caught and he's denied _ again. _

"How do you ask, Tora?" Kopa teases, his voice giving away how affected he is by what's happening. "Ask nicely, and I'll give you what you want."

"Please," Tora keens, tilting his head to offer the nape of his neck and the hard, swollen gland just to the left of the base.

"Please what?" The Wolf presses his lips to the gland, mouthing at it lazily. The pressure sparks pleasure all the way down to his curling toes, but it's not _ enough. _

"Mate me," Tora whispers. "Mark me. Knot me. Make me _ yours." _

Kopa growls, deep and pleased. "Good boy. _ Mine." _ He bites _ hard, _ sliding easily into Tora at the same time his canines pierce the gland, and Tora howls so loudly he wonders if every Wolf in the territory can hear him.

It's fast, and borderline violent, and it's the best fucking thing Tora has ever felt. His pheromones flood the air, spurring Kopa on. Endorphins rush through his system, wiping out any pain and leaving Tora riding high on waves of pleasure he feels like he'll never come down from. Every slam of Kopa's hips against his drives the Wolf's cock deep; deeper than Tora's fingers have ever reached, sparking off his prostate and filling him in a way he knows instinctively nothing else ever will. Kopa's cock is long and thick, the swell of his knot nudging against Tora's loose, leaking hole every time Kopa sinks into him.

"Please," he begs, his spine a beautiful curve as he arches and reaches back for any part of his Alpha to hold onto. His fingers tangle in dark, damp hair and he tugs, desperately pulling Kopa down into an uncoordinated kiss. He doesn't even feel a twinge in his neck from the awkward angle. Everything just feels fucking incredible.

"Please, please, harder, please." He's a broken, frantic record of raspy begging and breathless keens. Kopa rolls them, twisting Tora to face him without ever pulling out, and the feeling combined with his Alpha grinding up even deeper into him makes Tora sob. Cum dribbles weakly from his cock, but the pleasure of the orgasm is no less intense. He braces his hands against the Wolf's strong chest and does his best to rise up and drop back down, but his thighs are shaking too much for him to set a good rhythm.

"Let me," his Alpha croons, cupping his flushed face and thumbing away the drool leaking from the side of his open mouth. "Look at you," he groans, pulling Tora down to lick along his lower lip. "Such a pretty sight," Kopa growls, kissing him deeply. Tora tries to reciprocate, but he can't do much more than cling to the Wolf's shoulders and roll his tongue weakly against the one curling around his.

Kopa's knot is a steady pressure, thick enough to almost be painful, but Tora needs it with a desperation that borders on terrifying. He sits up as best he can, comforted by Kopa's broad hands guiding and supporting him. He's straddling the Wolf, fur rippling and bristling across his torso as his control between his human and shift form frays. He can tell that Kopa is struggling as well; the Wolf's face keeps bulging and smoothing out, his nose going broad and dark before it shrinks and becomes human again. His eyes are a burning, glowing gold, and Tora knows from the itching ache around his own that they're bright yellow.

"Please," he mewls, dropping his head back to fully bare his throat. Kopa snarls and sits up suddenly, his teeth sinking into the side of Tora's neck right as his Alpha's knot finally pops past his rim.

There isn't any cum left in him, but he feels the intensity of his orgasm all the same, clinging to Kopa and biting at the curve of his shoulder as the Wolf's knot swells the rest of the way. He feels it when the Alpha starts coming and coos, a sweet, omegan sound that has the Wolf gathering him impossibly closer. Kopa licks his face clean of sweat and tears and drool; nuzzles at the bite bleeding sluggishly on the side of his throat and tenderly licks at that too. His mouth is so big that Tora can feel the pleasant throb next to his adam's apple, all the way around to just shy of his gland. He coos again, wriggling and rocking his hips to feel his Alpha's pulsing cock shift inside of him. Shuddering, he curls against Kopa's chest and lays his head on the Wolf's shoulder, blinking tiredly at the bite he left on his Alpha. Seeing it makes him smile, and he carefully brushes a finger just beside a few bleeding punctures.

"Mine too," he whispers.

"Yes," Kopa agrees, shifting them up the bed. He rumbles when Tora gasps and clenches around his cock, squeezing his nape gently until he relaxes. The Alpha leans back against the wall and lets Tora curl against him again, running a big hand gently up and down the curve of his spine.

It doesn't take long for Tora to fall asleep like that, pressing a tiny kiss against Kopa's collar bone and feeling the smile his Alpha presses against his temple.

\---

In the morning, Tora wakes up to a massive black-and-gray wolf curled around him, his muzzle tucked against Tora's neck and one enormous paw resting carefully on his hip. He can't help but smile, feeling the need of his heat growing slowly but content to bask in his mate's protective embrace for as long as he can get away with.

His Mama always told him that the number one rule all Coyotes must live by is _ never, ever, under any circumstances, let yourself get caught by a Wolf. _

As he watches, one golden eye blinks open and fixates on him immediately, a pleased rumble coming from deep in Kopa's chest. The Alpha turns his head just enough to lick over one of Tora's nipples, making him shiver and keen.

Is it really getting caught if you seek them out first, though?


End file.
